Life Isn't Quite Over Yet
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: "What? I am still alive?" He touched his face. It was solid. He looked around and felt the wind. "Incredible..." Alternate Universe. Enjoy! On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

A/N: I decided to start a new story and stop "Changes" for a while. I still don't know what to do with it and it will continue in the summer. An alternate universe in which Bardock does survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Kakarot, my son. You will defeat the evil tyrant Frieza and avenge the whole Saiyan race. You will… You will…<em>

The light engulfed him. He choked on his own blood. He had fought with the last bit of his strength left. He had done it with all of his efforts and lost. Frieza had beaten him. But it didn't matter… It didn't. He was smiling with pride. His legacy would survive and kill Frieza. His own blood would. A monumental event was to take place in the future. And Frieza would finally be defeated. His empire would collapse.

Far away, a small baby with spiky hair woke up at the sound of the voice of the father he didn't know.

"Kakarot!"

Little did he know that his life wasn't over yet and many adventures he would have to face... Not yet.

* * *

><p>AN: Little chapter. Then bigger chapters will be out as the story progresses…


	2. Alive?

A/N: Thanks to Son Goshen, NOWTHAT'SJUSTCHEATING (Like your name ^^), Ryo-chan wolfgirl, and Bvprincess23 for reviewing! Thank you to Ryo-chan wolfgirl, NOWTHAT'SJUSTCHEATING, Kagome Echizen Fan for putting this story in your alert list! Finally, thanks to Bvprincess23, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, NOWTHAT'SJUSTCHEATING, and Youko Taichou for favoring! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Alive?<span>

A gust of wind passed through the dry and sandy land. The red planet had very little signs of life at first sight. The sky was different shades of dark red and orange. If you walked near a machine landed near the dried up tree, you could see a very injured Saiyan warrior.

The Saiyan rested on his back, breathing heavily. Bardock opened his eyes and groaned.

"What the heck? Where am I?"

He widened his eyes as the past events passed through his mind in a flash.

"What? I am still alive?" He touched his face. It was solid. Okay, so he was not a ghost. He lifted his head up and looked around. The wind passed around him and the rocks.

"Incredible…"

He let his head rest on the ground again.

"Maybe, just maybe, there might be a way out of here. I shall get out of here! I am a Saiyan warrior!"

He rose to his feet… and fell back down with a THUD!

"Ah that hurt! But I have to find Kakarot! I have to find my other son as well, what's his name…?" He stopped struggling to stand up and thought for a while.

"Was it Radish? … No, Raditz. Well, let's try this again. I won't defeat Frieza with me in the other world."

Three hours later…

"Come on…" He tried to stand up, but no luck. He knew he could crawl, but a Saiyan warrior would never resort to a weakling way to travel!

2 hours later…

"I-I wo-won't give up!" He struggled again, but this time he was weaker than before. Especially since it had been far from lunch time, and he was starving.

"Mnph. If you had called out, I would have brought some water and food."

His eyes widened. The name of this person was stuck in his mouth.

"What? Haven't seen me in a long time Bardock?"

"But how did you survive? King Vegeta ordered to kill you and your son!"

The guy's eyes reflected anger. "He thought he got rid of me. But my son is a lot more resistant than this."

Bardock smirked. "True. I just hope my son can meet your little one soon, Paragus."

* * *

><p>AN: How about that for a twist? Don't worry; you won't be seeing much of Mr. I-have-a-temper-and-mental-issues-that-I-can't-control-and-I-hate-Kakarot-just-because-he-was-a-crybaby in the fights of Dragon Ball Z. That would make it unfair, wouldn't it? For poor Frieza, Cell, and the rest! And it would take the whole plot of bonding! Promise for a longer chapter next time!


	3. The Legendary Super Saiyan

A/N: Thanks to Jaylonni Love, Son Goshen, Goliad, SuperSaiyanInfinity and bvprincess23 for reviewing!

Quick Apology: Sorry, guys, I guess I didn't specify how much time happened between the almost complete genocide of the Saiyans and when Bardock woke up in the strange planet. *Checks watch* It's been… about an hour since he woke in there? Yup. One hour between Bardock getting the Death Ball on him and when he woke up! ^^ So Kakarot is still a baby, Broly is still a baby… So you may be wondering…. What in the world of meep* is this story doing in Dragon Ball Z if the timeline now is before Dragon Ball?

This will be revealed as the story goes on! Hope this cleared the confusion!

*Meep: favorite random "word"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Legendary Super Saiyan<span>

Bardock ate all of what he saw. He ate absolutely everything, even weird- looking bread that looked like a gone wrong ant. He didn't care; he just wanted to fill that empty black hole of his.

"Bardock, could you at least eat with a little more, uh, … sophistication?" Paragus said as he watched Bardock, clearly disgusted.

Bardock stopped eating. "Man, at least make a little more sense! I don't know this 'sophistication' guy."

Paragus shook his head. "You hit your head too hard, didn't you?"

"No…" He continued eating.

Paragus smirked. "Then why didn't you just fly here instead of trying to walk?"

Bardock frowned. Damn, he had forgotten he could fly…

"Because… because… I wanted to save energy!" A green light appeared around him. Paragus sweat- dropped.

"You know what?"

Bardock shook his head.

"Never mind!" Paragus yelled.

* * *

><p>"So Paragus, how is your son? I only heard he was a pest and he needed to be eliminated from the rumors I heard-"<p>

"**Bardock!** That is what those conversations are! Rumors!" Parugus scowled and continued. "You know, my son was born with a very high power level… It was higher than what the exceeding high ranking Saiyan would be born at."

Bardock looked surprised. "Wow. So that's why." He smirked. "King Vegeta was always a coward."

* * *

><p>~~Somewhere In the Depths of Hell~~<p>

"Ah.. Ahchoo!" King Vegeta sneezed. "Wow, this is the 1008th time this happens! A lot of people must be talking about their great king who fought Frieza!"

"And died shamefully." Fasha added, smirking. He glared at her.

"Well, you also died!" He shot back.

"You got into this mess!" She remarked.

"You ate the salad left from the fridge!"

"What the hell is a salad?"

An ogre heard her and said, "Shh. You are in hell now."

* * *

><p>~~Back to Bardock and Paragus~~<p>

One hour later…

"Well, Paragus, it was interesting to hear your story, but I need a space ship. I need to find my own son." Bardock said. He was trying hard not to yawn.

"Why didn't you say so? Get in!" He pointed to a space pod. Somehow, Bardock knew this was not ordinary.

"Umm, is it different from the others?"

Paragus smirked. "I can't hide anything from a Saiyan, can I? It has a freezing device that keeps you asleep and it preserves your body. You won't age physically."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how do you think I preserved this awesome hairdo?"

"But we are Saiyans, our hair doesn't change when it matures and-"

Paragus sighed. "Just get in the damn pod!" He kicked him in.

"Ouch!" Bardock rubbed his back. "So what are the buttons I need to press?"

"None. Look." Paragus got closer to a little blue microphone and said, "Destination, Northern Quadrant, Planet Earth, Freezing Chamber Activated. Sleeping Chamber Activated."

"Destination set, freezing set, sleeping set; please close the door to commence." The machine responded.

"Good. Wish you luck Bardock!"

"Yeah! You too, and don't think I didn't notice why you had this freezing chamber." He smirked.

"You had cheese in here, right?"

Paragus looked nervous. "Uh, uh, I can explain."*

Bardock shook his head. "Never mind." He closed the door shut.

"Sleeping gas released. Freezing commenced."

'Kakarot, good luck. You'll need it.' He thought as he remembered his adventures that were going to start when he met a certain someone named Bulma.

* * *

><p>AN: I did this because of Son Goshen. I won't keep him there long though. ;D

* Spongebob line. XD


	4. 23 Years Later

A/N: Hello! I had writer's block because I wasn't sure whether to make Bardock the same age as Goku-sa or some two years older.

Thanks to Jaylonni Love, Son Goshen, bvprincess23, Ren Rika, awesomegabby195, and SuperSaiyanInfinity for reviewing!

**SuperSaiyanInfinity: **Okay, then! Thanks for the info.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: 23 Years Later...<span>

"Chi-Chi, I'm going to fish!" Goku informed cheerfully as he left the house. It was a nice summer day. The sun wasn't too intense and the wind would gently flow by. It looked like it would continue as perfect as it was for the rest of the week.

Chi-Chi nodded and yelled, "Don't be late for dinner!" Goku nodded and left running as fast as he could to test his speed.

"Gohan, dear, go study." Chi-Chi murmured. Gohan, the smartest kid at the little age of three, nodded.

The peace in the world was pleasant, and it seemed it would continue for a long time. Chi-Chi didn't see any problem with making her only son study to become a very important man in the world of the future. She sighed as she started cooking for dinner.

"Well, I guess I will give Gohan a break after he has finished his math..." She said to herself.

Yes, everything was perfect. Too bad it wouldn't be last, especially when a particular older sibling came to pay them a visit one year later...

* * *

><p><span>In the Other World...<span>

"Sir! We have a problem!" An ogre declared as ran past the others to get to the gigantic desk. King Yemma raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Don't tell me the coffee maker is broken again, I have had enough with having shaving cream on my face." He murmured grumpy as he remembered...

* * *

><p><em>Giggles were heard as the four ogres walked over the gigantic desk in front of them.<em>

"_Hey! You don't want to wake him up!" A blue ogre said loudly. The others glared at him and said, "Sshhhh!"_

"_Oh." He said softly and all of them jumped on the desk. The desk creaked slightly, making the ogres jump and look for a good hiding place. They **didn't** want to get caught._

_King Yemma's head rested on the desk, with his hand outstretched to the side. Two of the ogres emptied their shaving cream on his hand, while the other two carried an extremely large feather._

"_Ready?" One of the ogres holding the feather whispered. The other two nodded and the ogres shook the feather on King Yemma's nose, making him automatically move his arm to his face._

_The shaving cream landed on King Yemma's face with a SMACK!. The large ogre opened his eyes as the others ran, giggling all the way._

* * *

><p>King Yemma made a face. Those ogres were going to get it good next time he caught them.<p>

"No, King Yemma. Worse! The Saiyans-" The ogre tried to explain, but was interrupted by an annoyed King Yemma.

"Let me guess, they ate all the salad from the fridge again."

"No... That was the fat guy next door. He wants to go on a diet." He said neutrally, as it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So they ate all of the food from the storage room again?"

"Yes, and-"

"I knew it!" A random ogre exclaimed, getting in the conversation. The other ogre glared at him.

"Aoiro, shouldn't you be watching the Saiyans?" The ogre asked, annoyed. King Yemma watched them, while drinking coffee from a cup which had the words _'Best Ogre Ever' _imprinted on it.

"Akairo, they are busy setting a fire and tying King Vegeta to a log. What's wrong with that?" Aoiro, the random ogre, said calmly, as if burning a person to ashes was the most normal thing in the world.

King Yemma spat his coffee on the poor Akairo, who proceeded to yell around in circles, yelling "Get it off me! Get it off!"

"Why didn't you inform me-" King Yemma watched as Akairo fainted as he crashed with the big red door.

"-be... fore? Akairo?" He asked, while poking the small ogre with his gigantic pen.

"Oops. My bad."

Meanwhile...

"Kill King Vegeta! Kill King Vegeta!" Was the chant of all the Saiyans as one Saiyan held the said former king up high.

"Let go of me!" King Vegeta screamed. "Fasha!"

Fasha smirked and chanted along the other Saiyans. "Burn him to ashes! Burn him to ashes!"

King Vegeta gulped. This day wasn't going particularly as he expected. First, he had gotten no breakfast.

Do you know how it feels like? Yeah, that's right! Bad!

Then, he had faced his wife, who immediately proceeded to hit him with her strongest attack, with her complaints of Tarble and Vegeta's lives.

Then he had to dress up as a rubber ducky to hide from the rest of the Saiyans, whom his 'loving and completely calm' wife had called.

All in all, not a very good start for the day.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"_Freezing Terminated. Freezing Terminated. Destination: One year away."_ Bardock woke up to hear these words.

"Damn! Some machine, unfreezing me before time." He muttered under his breath.

"_Destination: Planet Eath, home of the Eathians." _

Bardock glared at the contraption.

"Planet Earth! Not some old planet!" He yelled exasperated. He _**needed**_ to get there.

"_Destination changed again, heading to Planet Earth. One year away._" The machine stated.

He looked at the screen and hit himself in the head. The machine had all sorts of words he must have said during his sleep. Food... Frieza... Kakarot... Food... Food... Food... Food... Food... Food... Food... Earth said as 'Eath'... Oh, did I mention food?

"Great! Paragus! When I get my hands on you..." Bardock could imagine all sorts of things he could do to the Saiyan as an evil smirk appeared on his face. He then eyed the screen again.

"Why?" He said as he saw what year it was; Age 760. It was the year before Goku and Raditz would die.

"I have to save Raditz!" Bardock declared as he punched the contraption.

"_Destination: Yardrat. T-two minutes till arrival." _The machine said shakily.

"Wait, what?" The space pod shook violently as a big red button beeped. Bardock quickly pushed it, as it seems all the red buttons are very entrancing.

"_Self Destruct Sequence in five... four.." _Bardock silently cursed.

Why had all of the machines have to get a self destruct button? Oh that's right, for the villain to be dumb and press it! But in this case, a villain had not pressed it. It had been a food-crazy Saiyan that wanted to go to Earth.

"_Three... Two..._"

CRASH! The space pod violently smashed onto the planet. Bardock could feel his body coming together with the pressure. His back crashed against the door, crushing it into pieces as he fell out.

"Ugh." He murmured.

"_One... Beep! Beep!" _Was the last thing he heard as it exploded. Hungry and tired, he laid there, and the last thing he saw as he drifted to sleep was a strange creature looking at him.

_'Kakarot...' _Was the last thing on thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: I am not having more delays with his arrival, lol.


	5. Surprise!

**Author's Note**: I am sorry that I left for a long time. *Whistles* I am going to try to update more often, now getting nearer and nearer to summer, I will have more free time! :D Expect the next chapter two or three days from now, maybe even tomorrow if I have the chance.

Btw, I left because of my damn computer. It would not let me access the damn internet, so I had to go to the library or use my mobile to get to my homework. But I could not update. Oh horrible world. Now it sort of works, but I still have to get it more steady. And school is hard. However, I will try to update! This I swear! (El Tigre Moment. XD)

Thanks to all of your reviews. They brought a smile to my face. :D

Chapter 4: Surprise! 

A year later, when the time had come for Raditz to land on Earth, and Bardock was nowhere to be found by the author of this fanfiction story, Goku was still going on with his normal life.

Well, as normal as it can get, of course.

"Gohan, after you have studied, I want you to get prepared. Your father is taking you to Kame House today." Chi-Chi told her son, who nodded at her.

"Okay, mommy." Gohan said with a small smile on his face. Chi-Chi took his hat and placed it on his tiny head.

"You can run along now, I will. Be cooking dinner so you two have something to eat when you return."

Gohan nodded again and ran outside, smiling like a child his age would. An innocent child, not yet exposed to the evils of the world.

His world, planet Earth, his sensei's world, planet Namek, or any other world he will encounter, once his dear uncle comes to Earth.

The four year old stopped at the sight of some flowers and bees to admire them for a while.

The Earth was prosperous as it could get, and crimes were very far from reaching this young Saiyan hybrid. It was peaceful, that day at Mount Paozu. Gohan continued to wander around, stopping every now and then to admire some bird or some type of plant.

Eventually, the four year old decided it was time to go home. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the route his feet took him through.

So he was...

Lost.

There was blurry eyesight, then slowly, tears started to fall. Gohan started crying while trying to walk back to his house, calling out for his mother and father.

Meanwhile, Goku returned with a gigantic tree trunk, and both parents noticed Gohan's disappearance.

Goku was eventually able to find Gohan after terrifying moments of fright for Gohan's life.

They both safely arrived at Kame House, where the young child met Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, and the turtle.

"So has anything... Anything weird happened to Gohan?" Bulma inquired. Goku was puzzled.

"Weird?"

"In the nights of full moon?" Master Roshi chimed in.

Goku was still confused, however he nonetheless responded, "We always go to bed early, so we never really get to see the moon."

Master Roshi and Bulma looked relieved. Gohan came to his father running, a smile on his face.

"Is that a dragon ball?" Bulma looked at the dragon ball on top of Gohan's hat.

"Yes, I spent some time looking for it. I also found the three star and six star dragon ball."

"Brings back so many memories..." Bulma trailed the last word, as if she were recalling her many adventures.

Goku suddenly felt a powerful power. He could feel the Earth trembling, and then nothing.

Krillin was frozen, fear reflected in his face. Master Roshi was silent, his wrinkled face twisted into a serious expression. Bulma was puzzled.

"Guys, what is going on?" She asked, and waved a hand in front of Goku's face. His face had an expression of terror. He did not even blink at Bulma. She suddenly felt concerned.

However, she also felt frustrated.

"Answer me!" She demanded. The others ignored her; even little Gohan was silent, for he could sense something was wrong by watching his father.

"This power..." Goku was the first to speak.

Krillin was the next one to react. "It's enourmous! How can such a power exist?" Krillin marveled, his eyes wide.

Goku nodded. "And the worse thing is that..."

Master Roshi finished the sentence for Goku. As Bulma heard these words, the proud woman looked frightened.

"There are two power levels. And...

They are stronger than Goku and Piccolo ..."

Krillin knew what was coming already, but it terrified him hearing this statement aloud.

"...together."

* * *

><p>The mountain that appeared in the first episode of the DBZ anime was still intact.<p>

Good.

Wait… what?

Should it not be destroyed already?

"Oh Radish. If you had just listened to me, you would have still been conscious." A munch was heard as the Saiyan brought an apple to his lips.

"… I-It's Raditz…" A male with long black hair was lying on the ground, holding his stomach. He looked like he was breathing hard, as if he had run a marathon for some chicken.

"Oops. Sorry. Radix." The Saiyan kept eating.

_God, this is good. I never knew Earthling food was so delicious. No wonder Kakarot did not destroy this planet, this food is amazing! _The wild haired Saiyan mused in his mind.

"I-It's not Radix… It-It's.. Nevermind."

"That's easy. Why did you not say it before, Nevermind?" The Saiyan teased the defeated young Saiyan.

"… I give up…" He gasped. His stomach had gotten a hell of a kick, and he still was not fully recovering from the kick.

"For like the 100007th time, you have said that. Come on, have some creativity, don't make your name insinuate the truth about you." He mused out loud.

"…" The other Saiyan silently cursed him out.

Bardock checked his scouter, and saw a big power level heading his way with a bunch of other small ones. "Hey, Nevermind, it looks like this is going to be a hell of a reunion."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Short, but I could not help myself to update. I promise a bigger chapter for chapter 5, and there may be a nice fight (Can't be DBZ without a good fight!) on the nxt one. Cheers!


	6. Arigatou, Nevermind

**Author's Note:** Hope it is a slightly longer one, and I will try to update soon! :D Thank you for your wonderful reviews. ^ _ ^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Arigatou, Nevermind<span>

Bardock stood up, his hand letting go of the apple. The apple fell to the ground with a light thud. Raditz looked up, groaning in pain as his stomach contracted in a wrong way.

"Ah, here comes Kakarot."

Raditz scowled. "K-Kakarot!"

"Gee, Nevermind, you seem to be holding a grudge against your own brother."

Goku landed in front of the two, his bangs in front of his eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he parted his bangs and made eye contact with his own reflection.

Wait, his reflection had a scar on his cheek. Also, he was more tanned and had a red headband.

Goku blinked.

Bardock blinked too.

Raditz stared at both his father and brother.

"Kakarot... Is that you?" Bardock managed to say. He was shocked, nonetheless. His son really was an almost perfect copy of himself.

Goku blinked and then asked, breaking the amazement of the scene...

"What is a Kakarot?"

Bardock fell anime style and Raditz sweatdropped.

Way to ruin the moment Goku.

"Hey Goku!"

Goku turned around to see Bulma waving at him from the jet she was flying. Krillin and Master Roshi also waved as Bulma landed the jet. Raditz would have blown it up, but he was too weak to do so.

Or maybe it was the sudden foot that appeared on his hand.

Yes, I guess that was it.

"One move Radish, or you are grounded."

Raditz looked at his father with a face of...

_Is he for real?_

Here we go again with the Radish thing. Why was it so difficult for his own father to pronounce his name correctly?

Goku kept staring at Bardock, while thinking, _'Gee, he sure looks a lot like me! But who is he? Is he a new threat to the Earth? ...' Goku noticed something behind Bardock. 'And he wasted an apple. Does he have any idea how important food is?'_

"What are you staring at, Kakarot?" Bardock inquired. Goku snapped out of his thoughts. As he heard the jet land behind him, he asked again, "Who are you? And what is a Kakarot?"

Bardock smirked. "Well, Kakarot is your real name. And... Kid. You are not an Earthling. "

Goku shook his head. "Impossible! I am an Earthling!"

"Actually, Goku, I think you may be an alien."

Goku turned to see Master Roshi staring back at him.

"Master?"

"Goku. When your grandfather first found you, you were not just abandoned anywhere. You were in a small contraption, similar to a space ship! What is more evidence than that?"

"... Are you serious?" Bardock finally joined in the conversation. "Is it normal for a boy to have strength more than any Earthling that has ever existed and have a tail? It's as if a computer was put in the times of when this planet fed itself with nearby plants and before they discovered the technology of agriculture. Before they even knew their own language or made their own little pathetic empires that always collapsed because of silly invasions."

Master Roshi, Krillin, Raditz, and Bulma all stared at Bardock, not blinking.

"... what?"

"The fact that you look like Goku and said that... It's weird." Bulma finally said after some moments of silence.

"Why?"

"Goku is not exactly the brightest cookie in the cookie jar." Krillin stated, giving a small shrug.

"Cookies?" Goku's eyes lit up like a child's. He was not the only one. Even Raditz and Bardock focused their attention on Krillin, as if sensing he was talking about something very important.

"What are these cookies you speak of, baldy?" Raditz asked rudely. Krillin looked taken aback. Baldy?

"Hey!"

"Who are you two? What are your intentions for this humble planet?" Master Roshi finally spoke again. Bardock grinned. "Everything shall be explained soon, right after our battle."

"Battle?" Bulma and Krillin asked at the same time.

"Yes, battle." Bardock affirmed. "Kakarot, will you fight against me?"

Goku looked at Bardock curiously while nodding.

"Yes."

"It's settled. May one of you do me a favour and drag that kid out of the way?"

Master Roshi and Bulma looked around confused. Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"What kid?" Bulma asked.

Bardock pointed at Raditz.

"Yeah, **that** is a kid." Bulma rolled her eyes, thus looking at the **kid**. Raditz mumbled under his breath. Do not worry Radish, Yamcha will soon take your place as the comic relief.

"Get ready Kakarot, I am not an easy opponent." Bardock advised, his face becoming passive.

"I am Goku! Not Kakarot!" Goku declared.

"I will not acknowledge that name. Your real name is Kakarot." Bardock shot back. "You are to defeat Frieza, you hear me?"

He bent his knees slightly as he let out a mighty scream, showing he was powering up. Goku did the same, almost mirroring the image of the older Saiyan.

Radish was pulled by a reluctant Bulma, Krillin, and hermit to the sidelines.

"Face the mighty power of which you have become the legacy of!"

"What are you talking about? I am not Kakarot! I am Goku, an Earthling!" Goku was the first to act. He recklessly lunged forward, a fist forming as he reached Bardock. Bardock smirked at his son, feeling excited to see the power of his son, and disappeared in front of his son's eyes.

Goku blinked. Bardock was nowhere to be seen, but he could sense his energy. It was as if he was all over the place.

"What kind of technique is this?" He murmured.

"It's called being fast, kid." The soft murmur filled his ear. Then Goku gasped as he felt Bardock's kick nearly leave him breathless. His body automatically felt a sharp pain on the back, and Goku groaned as he fell to the ground, completely defeated.

Bardock sweat-dropped.

"What...the...hell?" Bardock muttered. "Are you really going to defeat Frieza? I can't believe it."

"Who... Is... Frieza?" Goku asked meekly.

Bardock sighed.

Meanwhile, four sets of wide eyes were staring at Bardock.

"He defeated Goku with only a kick!" Bulma exclaimed. Roshi nodded. Krillin gaped at Bardock. Raditz looked at the three amused.

"You Earthlings and the green bean don't know what a mighty warrior my father is."

"Green bean?" Krillin asked, confused.

"Looks like you have to watch what is above your head, baldy."

Krillin looked up and almost fainted.

"Piccolo!" Krillin shouted. Everyone looked at Piccolo, even Bardock and Goku.

"What?" Piccolo asked, in response to the stares he was receiving. Goku was the first to answer.

"If you came to fight me, can it wait? I am in the middle of something right now."

"A Halloween party?" Piccolo asked sarcastically.

"Nope. It's just that this guy... Wait." Goku looked at Bardock curiously. "Who are you?"

"You did not beat me, therefore, I won't say until you do." Bardock said stubbornly.

"He is our father Kakarot." Raditz said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

All sets of eyes turned to Bardock and Goku, all except one wide with amazement; the exception was Raditz's ebony eyes, who were watching with amusement.

"... Shit. Raditz!"

"Oh, so now I am not Nevermind!" The long-haired Saiyajin mocked.

"Why, you...!" He muttered.

Goku kept staring at Bardock, shocked.

For once, the calm and relaxed attitude was not there.


	7. Introductions

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! ^_^ I am so happy~! This is where the plot gets a little thick. And I shall respond to your reviews in PMs if I can.**

**Zalera44: Aww, thank you for the compliment! :D I love getting reviews from you! ^_^**

**Side Note 1: I am planning to make a cover for this story in DeviantArt, just like you would see for a book. Good idea, or bad?**

**Side Note 2: Because I was almost hacked once, and my name was almost stolen once, I am going to change my pen name every year (yes, I am planning to stay for a looooong time in , even though my school work is killing me x_x). It is going to be changed on May 18-20. Possibly May 18. Be prepared~! :D**

**Word count for story only: About 1,300.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Introductions<span>

Bardock kept glaring at Radish. Radish looked at Bardock with a smug smile on his face.

"Kakarot, he is your father!" Radish repeated.

Goku kept looking at Bardock solemnly. Bardock raised an eyebrow, bemused.

'What is he thinking...?' Bardock mused to himself, and his train of thought soon interrupted by Goku's antics.

"Noooooooooooo!" Goku screamed. Every bird in the area fled from there, scared of the horrible no that Goku yelled.

Yes, I know, you were there. I was there too.

"I am not Luke!" Goku shouted after his previous yelling stopped. All of the people, aliens, and Krillin present sweatdropped.

"Goku, we know that!" Bulma said, slightly annoyed at her friend.

"... Luke?" Bardock asked, puzzled.

"He was sooo young!"

The Earthlings, the Saiyans, and Krillin turned to face Piccolo, who immediately looked away.

"Okay...?" Bulma murmured, more sweat drops appearing on her forehead.

"So is it true? Are you Goku's father?" Master Roshi asked. Bardock grudgingly nodded. He had wanted the revelation to be on hold for a while so he could train his son seriously. Now, Goku might try to go easy on him.

_Just great._

"Yes, I am."

Goku smiled cheerfully. "It's great to finally meet my old man!"

Bardock gave a small smile for the sake of his son.

"Such a beautiful moment..." A weeping voice said and sniffed.

Again, the people, the Saiyans, and the Krillin turned to face Piccolo, who looked away again.

Moving on!

"I think that we can conclude that this has been a great experience!" Radish said, faking a smile. "I will be going now!"

"Hold it!" Bardock said.

Damn it.

"You are staying here, Nevermind." He declared, letting him know he was serious by the tone of his voice.

"I am not staying! The prince will make sure I go back, and defeat you!"

Bardock smiled in amusement. "I am stronger than Vegeta."

Radish looked at his father stunned. "Of course you aren't!"

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to test it?"

Radish didn't respond to him. He merely said loudly, "Hear that, your majesty? He challenges you to a battle! He believes you are weaker!"

Goku and the others watched as Radish said that, slightly confused.

Who was he talking to?

"Shut up, Raditz!" A voice yelled from the scouter. Bardock smirked as he saw his son's face make an expression of petty hurt and confusion.

"I am coming to Earth and I will show you stupid Earthlings a lesson! And that includes you three Saiyan scums!"

Bardock bent down near the scouter and smiled. "Is that so? I will be waiting. Don't disappoint me like your father did."

Vegeta was stunned at the mention of his father, but then quickly turned to anger.

"I am not like that idiot!" He yelled. Bardock shrugged.

"I will be the judge of that."

"That's it, I will tear you apart!" He yelled furiously.

Bardock yawned and made sure it was loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"Keep talking. You are only proving that you talk big words and do little action, just like your father!"

Vegeta finally was silent on the other side of the line.

Goku scratched the back of his head. He sort of felt sorry for the prince, even though he was only hearing his angry rants and had never met him before.

"Hey, how about you stay on Earth after you fight my father?" Goku suggested, bending down to get near the scouter on Radish's face.

If Bardock and Goku had been next to Vegeta in that particular moment, they would have cowered under his worst death glare.

"Who do you think I am? I am the prince of all Saiyans! I will not be treated as if I am helpless, you moron!"

Bardock shook his head. Radish grinned. Goku sulked. And the rest were merely watching.

Krillin was being Krillin and Piccolo was being Piccolo.

"I was only making a suggestion." Goku muttered.

"See you idiots in a year." Vegeta finally said after a while. Raditz laughed.

"He is going to kick your- What are you doing?"

Bardock had the scouter in his hand. He stared at it and crushed it.

"Why did you destroy it? It was a valuable piece of machinery!" Raditz yelled.

"You won't need it anymore."

Raditz stared at Bardock angrily. "Of course I will!"

Bardock stared at both of his sons solemnly.

"It's time that I tell you what you are going to be doing during this year."

Goku looked at his father curiously.

Raditz glared at Bardock.

Bardock crossed his arms. "Do you know how Frieza is?"

Most of them immediately asked, "Who?"

Only Raditz nodded.

"He enslaved our race and most likely blew up our planet."

Goku frowned. "What do you mean, Nevermind?"

Raditz banged his head on the ground. Bardock smirked.

"My name is Raditz, not Nevermind!"

Goku grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Raditz."

"Nevermind that." He muttered and attempted to stand. But he couldn't, and only managed to sit up. Goku looked at Raditz expectantly.

"Many years ago, there was a planet inhabited by two different species. The Saiya-jins and the Tuffles." Bardock said, getting the attention of everyone.

"Those who were Tuffles were weaklings with advanced technology. Those who were Saiyans were strong warriors, but their technology was not the best. We are not people who like settling down in a city."

Goku nodded. Bulma listened to Bardock with interest, trying to determine whether he was lying or not.

Bardock continued. "We decided to go on war against the Tuffles for land. More specifically, we fought for the planet. We defeated them with a guy named Vegeta as our leader."

Goku could see Raditz smiling with pride.

"It must have been a miracle." Bardock added. "He is an incompetent fool."

"Why?" Bulma inquired_. _

_'I wonder if there is a grudge between him and the leader...'_

"He got our whole race in a negotiation with Frieza for money and technology. Frieza is a tyrant that would 'negotiate' with planets and end up enslaving everyone to his will. We never got anything in return and were lowered from warriors to loyal puppies."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you get out of the negotiation?"

Bardock smiled bitterly. "He was stronger than our race at first. But we got stronger than him. He blew up our planet before everyone realized it."

Everyone except Goku and Bardock widened their eyes.

"So Frieza killed every one of your race?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. Thanks to the moron who could not lead a whole race." Bardock replied.

Krillin looked at Bardock. "Why did you survive? Shouldn't Goku, Radish, the screaming guy and you be dead too?"

Bardock released a small sigh.

"Kakarot came to this planet before our home planet exploded. Frieza used to send everyone, no matter the age, to conquer planets for him."

"And he still does." Raditz muttered. Bardock looked at Raditz quickly, his eyes slightly wide.

"You work for him!" Bardock pulled Radish up by the collar of his armor. Goku looked at both worried, afraid there might be a fight.

"Where is he now?" He asked, his tone slightly sounding frantic.

Radish winced at the sudden movement of his body, for he was still injured.

"He is in planet Frieza 84."

Bardock nodded. "I believe it is far from here... Good."

Raditz raised an eyebrow as his father set him down on the ground again.

"Um.. Why are you-" Goku began but was interrupted.

"We are going to make sure that when we train, that we are not stopped by Frieza."

Raditz looked at his father stunned.

"Don't tell we are going to fight Frieza..." He murmured.

Bardock nodded.

Raditz could have fainted. Instead, he chose to yell at him.

"He can destroy multiple planets, he is stronger than all us of combined, and you want to fight him!" He shrieked.

The Earthlings and Piccolo looked at Raditz in disbelief.

"He is stronger than Goku? No way!" Krillin exclaimed.

Piccolo started to become slightly nervous.

_'How are we going to defeat them then? The Saiyan is crazy!'_

Meanwhile, Goku's eyes were shining with pure excitement.

"Let's train then!" Goku declared. Bardock smiled at his younger son.

Raditz banged his head against the ground again.

"Idiots... We are all going to die..."


	8. Oceans and Hair

**Author's Note: **... ... Ehhhhh... You are all allowed to kill me now. ._. I haven't updated in like forever! T_T I am sorry! Lo siento, en serio!

Okay, no Spanish. Anyway, so sorry. T_T *Holds up flag and flaps it around, in surrender*

* * *

><p><em><span>LAST TIME! <span>_

_Meanwhile, Goku's eyes were shining with pure excitement._

_"Let's train then!" Goku declared. Bardock smiled at his younger son._

_Raditz banged his head against the ground again._

_"Idiots... We are all going to die..."_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Oceans and Hair<span>

Bardock ignored Raditz's protests, and grasped his armor.

"Well, Kakarot, my grandson, and whoever wants to fight, come with us. We are all going to train to be possibly killed in the end in the hands of a gender confused lizard with weird lips." He stated, and flew off, leaving all them behind.

Everyone else shared a moment of silence before Krilllin broke it.

"Seems legit." He commented.

Bulma shrugged. "Even if it does, I still think that I should make a time machine."

"That was a random thought." Piccolo pointed out. "Why would we need a time machine?"

"To be able to escape the lizard, and let those idiots deal with it." Bulma said brightly.

"... Make sure there is plenty of water." He requested.

Goku smiled, and asked, "Oh! Where is Gohan?"

"He is the jet. He didn't want to come out." Master Roshi answered.

"Why?"

"He had a bad feeling that if he stepped out, he would be kidnapped for some reason." He replied naturally.

Goku stared at Roshi for a minute and two seconds before going to the jet.

"Hey Gohan, come on out! We are going to train today!"

Gohan shyly came out. "But daddy, won't mommy be angry?"

"Yes, Gohan."

"Then shouldn't we go home?"

"Gohan, she may be angry, but once she realizes that a new enemy is coming, she will surely agree!" He responded, and took the small boy in his arms.

"Okay."

Goku waved at the rest. "I am going after my dad! You guys decide if you want to die painfully, or quickly!"

He flew off, a blue aura around him as he increased speed. Gohan held on to his father tightly.

In another place, a son was also holding onto his kind and wonderful father.

"HEY! You are not serious, right?" Raditz asked. The poor lad still could not move. "Don't you DARE throw me into the blue thing here."

"You mean the ocean, Nevermind." Bardock said as he flew and looked for a good spot to drop his son.

"Do you know how annoying that gag is? The readers are probably annoyed by it too!" He remarked smugly.

"It was only two chapters." Bardock replied, and smiled as he spotted a part where many sharks were swimming, innocently waiting for fresh prey.

"Are you sure?" Raditz inquired. "Because I- Eeeeek!" He shrieked as Bardock let go, and flew away quickly.

He sank to the water, before rising to the surface, and glared at his father...

... who was not there anymore.

"I just love my father." He said sarcastically, and spit out a starfish. The starfish wondered how he went from a rock to the surface. Then the small sea creature watched as the Saiyan was surrounded by sharks and attacked by them.

'_Ha ha, karma_.' The little starfish thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what do you say? Do we die painfully or not?" Krillin asked.<p>

Bulma, Piccolo, and Roshi shared a glance.

"Well, for you, Krillin, it's painfully." Bulma replied.

"Huh? Why?" He inquired, slightly hurt.

"Come on, Krillin. Last time you died, it was not painful. So it is only fair that you fight this time." Bulma... reasoned.

"That's right." Roshi added.

"Oh, okay, that makes- wait." The short man gave them a long look. "Are you implying that I didn't fight and that I allowed the evil guy to kill me?"

"Pretty much. The guy my father sent was plenty weak." Piccolo muttered.

Krillin sulked. "Okay, okay. How about you, Master?"

"Hey, I am the old pervert of the series. How do you think people would feel if I left, ho?" He asked, and adjusted his sunglasses, making them shine against the sunlight.

"They would be extremely happy and girls would be able to keep their windows open at night."

"Exactly! Oh wait-"

"Anyway." Bulma interrupted. "He can't fight. He is too old."

"Don't ask me to fight." Piccolo murmured. "I decided already that I would."

Krillin beamed at the group. "Okay, now that it is settled... Who gets to pilot the jet?"

Piccolo, being Piccolo, snorted, and flew in the direction Goku flew off to.

The other three shared a determined look and got into a small circle, then held out one arm.

"Rock, paper, scissors, ha!" They all yelled at the same time.

A silence engulfed the fields as they all looked at what they got.

"Uh... So I beat Master." Krillin said, and looked at his rock and Roshi's scissors.

"But I beat you, Krillin!" Bulma protested, and looked at her paper.

"However, I beat you, Bulma." Roshi added.

"... Later, losers!" She exclaimed, and got in the jet, closing it so that the two bold men could not enter.

She took off with her jet, and smirked as she saw them raise their fists at her.

The two shared a look.

"How are we getting home, master?" Krillin asked, wanting the advice of his wise teacher.

"One of us gives a piggyback ride to the other." Roshi concluded.

"Okay, who carries who?"

...

"Rock... paper... scissors, ha!"

* * *

><p>Bardock landed on a nice plain place with no one inhabiting it. He sat down, and waited until his pupils arrived.<p>

The first one to arrive was Goku and Gohan.

"Hey! So are we starting?" Goku asked, and sat down in front of Bardock. Gohan stayed next to Goku, and politely bowed before he sat down too.

"No, not yet. We are missing your brother, the green bean, and perhaps the bold guy." He responded, and took a big breath.

"Didn't Nevermind come with you?" Goku wondered.

Bardock smiled. "He had some matters to deal with before we started."

"Oh, I get it! Yeah, it's good that he goes to the bathroom before we begin." Goku mused.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Bardock laughed and looked at his grandson, who looked down.

"Hello." He greeted, and Gohan looked back up.

"Hello, sir." He said hesitantly.

"Are you Gohan?" He questioned.

Gohan nodded, and Goku smiled at his son.

"He is your grandfather, Gohan." Goku gestured towards Bardock.

"Oh." He looked at Bardock a little more confidently, and more curiously.

Bardock merely grunted, and looked up as he saw a speck coming their way.

The speck got larger, and both older Saiyans stared at it horrified.

Gohan looked as the person landed and gave a small shriek of fear.

Who was this... this creature?

Small Gohan fainted at all of the hairiness.

Goku blinked. "Uh, Raditz, what happened to you?"

Bardock smirked. "He had a little accident, and decided to take a bath."

Goku laughed. "Wow, that's embarrassing! Don't worry, we won't think any less of you!"

Raditz's hair was all wet and all over the place. He looked like a big hairy monster.

Or that guy from the Adams family, only taller.

I will give you a cookie if you know who.

"I did not have an accident." Raditz hissed. "And gosh, thank you for calling me by my real name."

"No problem, Nevermind!" Goku chirped.

"Spoke too soon." He muttered, and sat down.

Goku looked down, and finally noticed Gohan. He poked his son on the forehead.

"Uh, Gohan?"

The unconscious boy did not reply.

"Hey, Gohan, did big uncle scare you?" Goku asked.

Raditz gave him a dirty look. Bardock looked at the scene in amusement.

"Gohan... Gohan..." He chanted in a singsong voice, trying to wake him up.

What a nice normal family.


End file.
